


Enjoyable Punishments

by Thegoddamn_hero



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoddamn_hero/pseuds/Thegoddamn_hero
Summary: Kinktober Day #3 // Spanking, RhackHe couldn't kill him so Jack has to find a different way to punish his favorite employee.





	Enjoyable Punishments

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day #3. The prompt called for spanking and Rhack! Enjoy!!

Normally, a mistake like this would with a sad employee begging for him not to kill them. But Jack was making an exception. He found himself making a lot of exceptions for the lanky middle manager, which he wrote off as nothing more than an admiration for the kid's dedication and commitment to the job. Hell, the kid gave up his arm and eye for the company, something that even the most kiss up employees won't even consider. 

"Rhysie! You look tense." Jack said, laughing as the kid practically folded in on himself as he sat down.

"Look, I should kill you for making this mistake, but I'm gonna be nice," Jack said, clapping his hands together and making Rhys flinch.

"I...I forgot to date your files and I probably ruined your whole day." Rhys said, cheeks red as he stared at the floor, fidgeting with his metal hand.

"What would you do to make it up to me, Rhysie?" Jack asked, walking around his desk and nudging his head up.

Looking at Rhys was like looking into a mirror: a nerdy little nobody with big plans of being a big shot, pushed around by everyone because like hell if his noodle arms could protect him. Jack found that he liked seeing Rhys become more and more confident, making back-end deals and stabbing a few people in the back to further himself in the corporate game. He was going to make it far, Jack just knew it.

"I'll do anything for you, sir," Rhys said and Jack smiled, those were the exact words he was hoping to hear.

"Even bend over my desk? Pants at your knees, so I can punish you for making a mistake." Jack questioned and Rhys nearly choked on the air, his body tensing as is eyes widened in realization.

"Yes, sir," Rhys answered, his voice a breathy whisper as he nodded slightly.

Jack took a step back and motioned to his desk, watching as the middle manager stood up and undid his belt and made his way around the desk, pushing his pants and briefs down to his knees and bent over the desk. Jack chuckled, slowly walking behind Rhys, rubbing his palm over the smooth pale skin. He gave an experimental spank, the little yelp that came out of Rhys made Jack groan.

"God, you are easily my favorite employee," Jack said and Rhys smiled, wiggling his ass and earning another spank.

"Can you count for me, Rhysie? I need you to count each spank. You're going to get twenty of them, you ready?" Rhys nodded and Jack brought his hand down against his flesh.

"One!" Rhys called out, his voice was shaking already and Jack gave him five more, his palm began to warm up and Rhys was eager to count them.

**

Jack sat back, admiring the beautiful red color of Rhys' ass, rubbing it gently to try and sooth the kid. Jack pulled Rhys' pants up, pulling him up and giving him a gentle pat on the ass.

"You okay?" Jack asked and Rhys nodded, blushing as he fixed his belt.

"I actually really liked it," Rhys admitted and Jack laughed, shaking his head.

"Make another mistake and I won't give you a spanking, I'll demote you." 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr : [no-godsorheroes](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com)


End file.
